It is, of course, generally known to increase strength through strength training. Strength training has many forms such as weight training, isometric training, isokinetic training, and resistance training. It is also generally known that progression of a single strength training exercise is called a repetition, or a rep.
Generally, weight training is a method of strength training that uses the force of gravity through weight stacks, plates, dumbbells, bodyweight, or other heavy objects to oppose muscle contraction. The most basic form of weight training is isotonic: lifting a weight through an arc of movement in which the weight does not change. However, a weight typically becomes less difficult to lift as a muscle progresses through the arc of movement because of the change in muscle length. At the beginning of the arc of movement the muscle is weak and begins to contract and increase muscle tension to meet the force of the weight. Once the force of the weight is matched, the muscle tension no longer increases and the weight becomes less difficult to lift throughout the rest of the contraction. This partition of muscle contraction has the least impact on strength training. As the muscle lengthens, however, it becomes weaker again and the weight becomes more difficult to lift. Therefore, the greatest impact on strength training is generally through the first half of muscle contraction.
Universally, isometric training is a method of strength training in which effort is performed against a force in a static position. In isometric training, the muscle output is completely matched by the opposing force so that there is no net movement. Isometric training may be done with resistive forces or gravitation forces in static positions. Isometric training has the ability to specifically target certain muscles based on these certain static positions.
Generally, isokinetic training is a method of strength training that involves variable forces throughout a constant velocity. In order to apply various forces throughout an arc of movement, expensive computing equipment is typically used. As a muscle contracts through an arc of movement, a computer increases the resistance where the muscle is stronger, and decreases the resistance where the muscle is weaker. Pure isokinetic training must be performed under a constant velocity and is generally the fastest and most efficient way to increase strength. However, the use of computers and other like technology is generally impractical and expensive.
In general, resistance training is a method of strength training in which effort is performed against a resisting force. Resistive forces include but are not limited to stretching, compressing, bending, or pushing. Resistance training is different from isotonic weight training in that the resistance continually increases throughout the arc of motion.
It is, of course, generally known to use resistive forces in strength training. Elastic objects can be used to apply these forces. At equilibrium, the forces on an elastic object are balanced. Equilibrium is generally defined, in relation to elastic objects, when an end is given a displacement value of zero (x=0). Applying a positive force (F) at equilibrium stretches an elastic object in the positive direction (x>0). This creates a force in the negative direction (−F) based upon Hooke's law, F=−k·x, that attempts to return the elastic object to equilibrium, with k being the elastic object's spring constant. When the positive force (F) is lessened or removed, the negative force (−F) is greater than the positive force (F) and the elastic object returns to equilibrium. Generally, the negative force (−F) is working against the positive force (F) when moving in the positive direction, while the positive force (F) is working against the negative force (−F) when returning to equilibrium. Applying a negative force (−F) at equilibrium compresses an elastic object in the negative direction (x<0). This creates a force in the positive direction (F) based upon Hooke's law, F=−k·x, that attempts to return the elastic object to equilibrium. When the negative force (−F) is lessened or removed, the positive force (F) is greater than the negative force (−F) and the elastic object returns to equilibrium. Generally, the positive force (F) is working against the negative force (−F) when moving in the negative direction, while the negative force (−F) is working against the positive force (F) when returning to equilibrium.
Commonly, elastic bands are used in strength training and exercise. Elastic bands, however, only have applications of Hooke's law in the positive direction (x>0) and in returning to equilibrium from the positive direction (x>0). In order to achieve compression in strength training applications, springs may be used. Springs can store mechanical energy when compressed or stretched, allowing for both applications in strength training and exercise.
In general, the force a spring exerts depends on both its displacement x and its spring constant k. A spring's spring constant k is inherently based on its composition. Different springs may be of the same shape and size, but have different compositions, changing the resistive forces of the spring. Multiple springs of the same size but of different compositions can be analogous to similarly sized weights with different masses.
Generally, by combining resistance training with isotonic weight training, semi-isokinetic training can be accomplished. While pure isokinetic motion cannot occur because the velocity of the arc of movement is not readily held constant, the resistance training may correct some isotonic weight training problems.
A form of weight training is the use of barbells, such as Olympic barbells, having free weights attached thereto. In general, Olympic barbells are uni-functional in that typically, they can only be used to lift a constant weight through a motion. In order for them to obtain multi-functionality, interchangeable weights of different sizes and masses may be added to each end, but typically this is difficult to do during a repetition. When combining resistance training and isotonic weight training, interchangeable parts are typically required in order to create multi-functionality.
Frequently, amateur free weight lifters do not perform strength training properly. Strength training requires proper form and weight in order to avoid injury and to be effective. Placing a weight bar within a guiding mechanism allows amateur weight lifters to proceed through the proper form safely.
Commonly, when a weight lifter performs a rep, he or she progresses through an arc of movement. Guiding mechanisms may allow for this arc of movement in order for proper reps to occur. The arc of movement may differ from person to person, however, and generally prevents a guiding mechanism from being completely universal. A guiding mechanism to be universally useful, typically must allow a person of any size or shape to customize his or her exercise. Commonly, customizable devices may also have multiple applications in a plurality of exercises.
Generally, a guiding mechanism is stationary allowing for only one particular application of strength training to be performed. Customizing the height, angle, and rotation may allow for multiple applications to be attained by a single guiding mechanism.
In general, hand grips are rough on a lifter's hands because Olympic barbells have grip etchings embedded within. As a lifter progresses through a rep, the lifter's hands rotate while the Olympic barbell remains stationary causing wear to the lifter's palmar skin.
Commonly, Olympic barbells are solid, single objects designed to withhold great amounts of weight secured at each end. These Olympic barbells generally rest on bar holders or are permanently threaded through a guiding mechanism such as in a Smith machine. The stet of the Olympic barbell in a machine restricts use of the Olympic barbell to only applications within said machine. This requires an additional Olympic barbell to be obtained for use in applications outside of said machine.
Regularly, cable and pulley systems are used in strength training to replace barbells are circular weights. Generally, a cable may be attached to a weight and may be pulled through a pulley system. Cable systems maximize utility while minimizing space while allowing for multiple applications with a single system. However, cable and pulley systems are generally isotonic weight training exercises and as a muscle contracts, the weights are typically easier to lift.
Frequently, strength training requires an addition individual in charge of spotting a weight lifter. Weight lifters generally lift heavy weights for long periods of time directly over or near their own bodies. Over time, an individual may become exhausted or fatigued and may no longer be able to lift a weight away from them. These heavy weights, if dropped, can cause serious injury to a weight lifter. A spotter, generally, mildly supports the heavy weight and may actively take complete control of it in case the weight lifter cannot lift the weight any longer.
Occasionally, a weight lifter will lift heavy weights without a spotter. This can be extremely dangerous to the weight lifter. When lifting free weights without a spotter, there is no prevention of injury to the weight lifter if a problem should occur. Some guidance machines, such as the Smith machine, however, can be used without a spotter because of a built-in spotting mechanism. Built-in spotting mechanisms provide a safety measure when an additional individual is unavailable.
Generally, exercises are performed that focus on a single muscle group. Commonly, stabilizing muscles are ignored in order to increase focus on that single muscle group, thus increasing the size and strength of that single muscle group. Exercising stabilizing muscles along with specific muscle groups is generally unfamiliar and difficult to beginners or novice weight lifters.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus that can combine resistance training and isotonic weight training in order to achieve benefits most closely similar to isokinetic training.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus that uses spring compression resistance in combination with isotonic weight training.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus with interchangeable weights and interchangeable springs for multiple resistances.
Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus with a guiding mechanism that supports weight lifters in performing lifts safely and correctly.
Moreover, a need exists for a guiding mechanism that allows a person of any size or shape to customize his or her exercise to fit his or her needs.
Furthermore, a need exists for an adjustable guiding mechanism in height and angle that may also rotate in order for multiple applications to be accomplished.
Also, a need exists for a customizable apparatus that may be locked into place for specific applications.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus with hand grips that rotate with a lifter's hands reducing the wear to the palmar skin.
Additionally, a need exists for a bar apparatus that can be separated thereby allowing the apparatus to be inserted into and removed from otherwise permanent fixtures.
Similarly, a need exists for a bar apparatus that can be separated thereby allowing customizable components to be added thereon.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus that contains a cable and pulley system for additional beneficial strength training exercises.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus with built-in spotting mechanisms that can prevent injury to the weight lifter.
Finally, a need exist for an apparatus that easily supports stabilizing muscles along with specific muscle groups for beginners or novice weight lifters.